Blog użytkownika:Biedronkaja/Bad Boy
Macie tu Bad Boy'a! Część I ~~Marinette. Za 20 minut zacznały się lekcje. Byłam z Alyą i Nino przed szkołą. Rozmawialiśmy i... Jednym słowem dostaliśmy głupawki. Aż wreszcie muśiał przyjść on. Kocur! Eh... Jak ja go nie cierpię... -Siema - przybił żółwia z Nino. W końcu są przyjaciółmi. Ciekawe czy Nino wie jak on ma na imię? -Witajcie księżnizki - póścił do nas flirciarskie oczko. -Cześć Kocurku - powiedziała Alya ironicznym głosem. -Nie podrywaj mojej dziewczyny - zaśmiał się Nino. Potem odzeszli. O nie! Zostałam sama z gościem, którego nienawidzę! -A księżniczka się ze mną nie przywita? - powiedział. -Odczep się dobra! - powiedziałam mu do słuchu. -Oj.. Jesteś słodka jak się wkurzasz! - powiedział. -Nie jest mi do śmiechu! -Czemu? - zapytał śmiejąc się i bez pozwolenia przeżucił mi kosmyk włosów za ucho. -OD-CZEP-SIĘ! - powiedziałam mu jeszcze głośniej dzieląc na sylaby. Po co? Żeby do nie go dotarło! -Nie denerwój się! -Bo? - szturchnęłam go i miałam już sobie iść. -Bo to! Złapał mnie za nadgarstek. Wykręcił i przerzucił mnie przez siebie. -Puszczaj! -Ha ha ha! - śmiał się. Yhhh! Co za baran! Nienawidzę go! Część 2 -Puszczaj! - krzyczałam. On tylko się śmiał. Niósł mnie aż do drzwi szkoły. -I po co Ci to było? - zapytałam - Ha. Piękna jesteś jak się złościsz! Yhhh! Co za debil! Na szczęście zaczęły się już lekcje. Pierwsza była Fizyka. Uhh! Jak ja nienawidzę Fizyki! Super! Cały dzieńdo du*y. *Po lekcjach* -Alya. Przepraszam ale zmywam się zanim przyjdzie tu den debil- pożegnałam się z przyjaciółką. Niestety za późno. Po drodze złapał mnie Kocur. -Czego chcesz?! - burknęłam. -Nie dokończyłem dzieła - zaśmiał się. -Jakiego znowu dzieła? Co ty piepszysz?! -Wiesz o co mi chodzi! Zaczął do mnie podchodzić a ja cofać. Niestety byliśmy w ślepej uliczce. Jeszcze trochę i.. I już! Byłam przygwożdżona do ściany. -Wiesz co się zaraz wydarzy?! - śmiał się. -Wiem! Złapałam go za rękę i odepchnęłam. Niestety był silniejszy. Wziął mnie na ręcę i niósł. -Puszczaj! - wrzeszczałam. -Nie denerwój się! Złość piękności szkodzi - powiedział. Wyrywałam się ale to było na nic. Podeszliśmy na parking. Po co? Nie mam bladego pojącia. -Co ty robisz?! - wrzeszczałam. -Szzz.... Wyjął kluczyki z kieszeni. Dalej mnie niósł. Podszedł do pięknego czarnego auta. Czy to sen? Kliknął przycisk na kluczykach. Otworzyły się drzwi. Nie wierzę... To... To jest Jaguar! Auto, które mi się tak strasznie podoba i.. Ono kosztuje fortunę! Notka dla mnie... Kocur to rozwydrzony, rozpiszczony, bogaty dupek! Wsadził mnie na przednie siedzenie. -Dokąd ty mnie wieziesz?! -Do siebie! - zaśmiał się. O NIE! NIE! Tikki czemu Cię tutaj nie ma! Niestety mamy i taty też nie ma! Są w Japonii. Pojechali na 2 tygodnie! I co ja zrobię?! POMOCY! Część 3 -Nigdzie z tobą nie jadę! - powiedziałam. -A czy się Ciebie o coś pytałem?! - włożył kluczyk do stacyjki. -Zatrzymaj się! Albo wyskoczę! -Nie wyskoczysz! -Założysz się?! - już prawie nacisnęłam klamkę. Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło. Wolałam zginąć niż jechać do niego! Nie znałam jego planów... Ale... Miałam złe przeczucia! -Zgłupiałaś?! - wrzasnął. -Nie! Ale ZATRZYMAJ SIĘ! NIE JADĘ! -Uspokój się jesteśmy na miejscu! -C-co?! Podszedł do mnie... Wziął mnie na ręcę. -ZOSTAW MNIE! -Nie.... Mieszkał w apartamentowcu. Bogacz, idiota! -Jesteśmy - powiedział. -Ta.. Fajnie. DOWIDZENIA! -Nigdzie nie idziesz. -A to niby czemu?! - powiedziałam. -Bo... Nie ma twoich rodziców i... -I...! -I nie masz kluczy do domu! -Co? - zaczęłam grzebać po kieszeniach. -No właśnie - zaśmiał się. Na palcu miał zawieszone... MOJE KULCZE! -Oddawaj! -Nie... Zjesz coś? -Nie! Czekaj.. Co?! -No czy coś zjesz? Ugotować Ci coś? -Ugotować?! Chyba zamówić! -Ej... Na gotowaniu to ja się znam! -Ta... Jasne.. ODDAWAJ MI TE KLUCZE! -Łap - zaśmiał się. Gdy już miałam je w ręce (klucze xd)... Kot zamknął drzwi na klucz! -Otwieraj! Idę do domu! -Nie... Nie dałaś mi się pochwalić! -Czym! -Gotowaniem! Yhh! Co za baran!!!! Dupek! Żenada! -Ale...Jeszcze nie dokończyłem dzieła! -Jakiego znowu DZIEŁA?! -Noo... - zaczął do mnie podchodzić. Część 4 -Co t... - nie dokończyłam. Nasze usta się połączyły w jedność. Nie wiem co jest gorsze. To, że się z nim całowałam? Czy.. To, że mi się to strasznie podobało?! -Co ty robisz?! -Mówiłem! Nie dokończyłem dzieła. -Jesteś żałosny... -Pff. -Pff?! Tylko tyle masz na swoją obronę? -Nie. Mam jeszcze dwa słowa.. -Jakie?! Co ty odwalasz?! -Dwa słowa.. Kocham Cię - powiedział. "Kocham Cię"? On.. On potrafi kochać?! On kocha mnie?! -Jaja se ze mnie robisz?! -Nie... S=Jak bym śmiał. -Idę do domu! Już otworzył drzwi. Wybiegłam z tamtąd. Byłam zdezorientowana całą tą sytuacją. Przypomniał mi się Czarny Kot. On też tak do mnie podchodził.... Ale jemu umiałam odmuwić a Kocurowi? Nawet nie wiem jak ma na imię! Nazywamy go Kocur bo przynosi pecha. Gdzie tylko jest ktoś ma kłopoty. Tak jak ja! Co ja mam teraz zrobić? Alya.. Powie, że zwariowałam. Ah.. Tikki.. Czemu Cię tutaj nie ma?! Byłam już w domu.. Leżałam plackiem na łóżku.. Jak dobrze, że jutro jest Sobota... Nie będę musiała oglądać jego mordy! (Kocura) Eh.. Jak ja go nienawidzę! Ale.. Czemu mi się tak to podobało. Ten pocałunek.. Był czuły, życzliwy... Taki... Prosto z serca.. Ale to nie możliwe! Kocur (albo Chat) nie ma serca! Część 5 "Ding dong" Moje zamyślenia przerwał dzwonek do dzwi. Popatrzyłam przez wizjer. Zobaczyłam bukiet czerwonych róż. Czerwonych róż? Dziwneeee.... Otworzyłam drzwi. -Witaj Księżniczko... Mogę wejść? - zapytał z lekkim wachaniem Kocur. -Czego chcesz? Wejdź jak masz wejść! -Przepraszam za... - Za?! -Za moje zachowanie.. Proszę oto kwiaty dla Ciebie... Wzięłam kwiatki i położyłam na stoliku. Byłam w... SZOKU! -Mari.. Ja.. Chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że mi na tobie strasznie zależy... Wiem... Jestem chamem i dupkiem... Ale... Kocham Cię! -Daruj sobie! -Nie wierzysz mi? Prwada? Zawiodłaś się na mnie... Popełniłem błąd. Mnie nie da się zmienić. Jego słowa.. O dziwo BOLAŁY MNIE! To było takie.. Prwadziwe... Takie... Porsto z serca.. To Chat ma serce? -Skąd wiesz? Może da się Cię wyprowadzić na prostą.. - powiedziałam. -Wontpię. Nie będę zabierał Ci czasu.. Idę. Pa... - uśmiechnął się słabo i wyszedł. Zrobiło mi się dziwnie.. Jakby... Jakby ktoś wiercił mi dziurę w sercu! Wybiegłam z domu. Przed oczami minęła się jego postać. Zaczęłam biec za nim. -Chat... Chat! Zaczekaj! Odwrócił się. -M... Mari? -Chat.. - wysapałam- Ja.... Zrozumiałam, że.... Wiem i czuję, że nie jestem Ci obojętna ale jak sobie to wyobrażasz? -Co sobie wyobrażam.. -Ja nie znam Cię za dobrze,,, Ba! Ja nawet nie wiem jak masz na imię! -Boję się Ci powiedzieć kim jestem.. -Czemu.. -Bo przez moje imie... Mam same problemy.. Wolę przezwisko Kocur albo Chat. -Jakie problemy? -Przez nie straciłem... Osoby mi bliskie... I nie chcę stracić też Ciebie... ale.. -Ale co? -Ale czuję, że ty jesteś wyjątkowa.. Inna.. Dobra! Nie jak te wszystkie inne dziewczyny.. -Inna? Wyjątkowa.. Czyli jaka? -Mari jesteś nie zwykła! -Choć do mnie... - zaproponowałam. - porozmawiamy... Zrobiło mi się głupio widząc smutek w jego zielonych oczach.. Część 6 -Po co? Mam Ci zatruwać życie? - powiedział smutno. -Kocie... Ja.. Nie mogę Cię kochać nie wiedząc kim jesteś. -Ah... Boję się Ci powiedzieć mojego imienia... -Bo mi nie ufasz? -Ufam! Ale nie chcę Cię strecić chociaż myślę, że nie postąpisz tak jak inne dziewczyny. -Jak nie postąpie? -Nie wykorzystasz mnie... -Ktoś Cię wykorzystał? -Każda moja dziewczyna gdy dowiedizał się jaki i kim jestem przestała kochać mnie! Pokochała tylko moje pieniądze! -O.. Kocie.. Przepraszam.. Nie miałam pojęcia.... Ja też Cię zraniłam,, -Nie rzesadzaj Mari.. Dziewczyny.. Mam nadzieję, że znajdę kiedyś tą jedną ale moja mama... Najbardziej mi jej brakuje... -Co z nią? -Mama zniknęła jak miałem 5 lat.. Nie widziałem jej od 14 lat! Tak strasznie za ną tęsknię... -A co z twoim tatą? - Z ojcem?! Mam go dość! Z nim nic mi nie było wolno! -Dlatego mieszkasz sam? -Tak.. Nikt nie chciał by mnieć takiego ojca jak mam ja... Tak strasznie mi go żal! -Ja.. Przepraszam.. - powiedziałam. -Za co? Ty tylko się broniłaś.. A ja? Ja byłem chamem! Część 7 Po jego policzku spłynęła łza. Tak strasznie mi było go żal. Ledwo się powstrzymałam by go nie przytulić. -To ja już pójdę Marinette. - wstał ocierając łzę. -Nie będę zatrówał Ci życia.. Chcę, żebyś tylko wiedziała, że mi na tobie zależy... -Kocie.. Poczekaj.... Odwrócił się w moją stronę. -Mari... Naprawdę Cię kocham ale nie chcę Ci sprawiać przykrości. Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło ale... Przytuliłam go! On odwzajemnił uścisk. Na jego twarzy rysowało się szczęście, ból. troska, rozpacz i wszystko co teraz czół. -Kocham Cię Marinette - szepnął mi do ucha.. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie. Spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy a ja jemu... Chwila! Czy ja się.... JA SIĘ W NIM ZAKOCHAŁAM! -Pódę już... - powiedział smutnym głosem. -Zaczekaj... Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło ale... Ja go POCAŁOWAŁAM! Zrobił się czerwony podobnie jak ja... -Kocham Cię Chat! - wyszeptałam. Nasze usta znowu się połączyły. Jeszcze nigdy się tak nie czułam. -Powiesz mi wrzeszcie jak masz na imię? -Ja? Adrien... Adrien Agrest.. -A-Adrien! Ty.. Ty jesteś synem tego projektanta? Gabriela? -Tak.. Niestety tak. - posmutniał -Czyli.. Dlatego nie chciałeś mi powiedzieć. Bałeś się, że gdy się dowiem też zwariuję na punkcie twojej sławy? -Nie.. Wiedziałem, że ty tak nie postąpisz ale.... -Ale? Adrien.. Nie jestem taka jak Chloe! -Wiem.. I nie ma porównania Ciebie i jej. Poprosu się bałem! Przez moje imie... -Csii... - pocałowałm go... Ja naprawdę go kocham i jest mi trochę źle, że mi nie powiediał od początku. -Kocham Cię! - wyszeptał - Kocham! Posłałam mu czuły uśmiech... -Mari.. Pójdziemy do parku? -Jasne Chat'cie.... Jasne... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania